


Stranded Survivors

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Sirius recreated a ritual to reunite himself with Harry. It doesn’t work quite as expected, and Harry comes to him, with his friends and their families.It's a lot more people than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

The first one to disappear was Fred Weasley. With the battle going on, no one but George had time to notice. Except, George disappeared shortly afterward. Bill Weasley, then his wife Fleur. Fleur's sister, then Ginny Weasley. Charlie Weasley vanished from the Dragon Reserve in Romania, then Aruthr Weasley and Percy Weasley disappeared from the battle. Molly Weasley, then Luna Lovegood. Xeno Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. 

 

The battled ended, but still, people were disappearing. 

 

Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Victor Krum, Teddy Lupin, Padma, and Parvati Patil.

 

Harry was in a state of panic as he searched Hogwarts for his friends or anyone they were close too. He couldn't find them no matter where he searched, and all attempts to contact them had failed.

 

Harry walked into the Great Hall. A flash of white light. The people of magical Britain panicked when their Savior disappeared. 

 

No matter where they looked, Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

 

 

Sirius Black sighed in relief when the ritual circle finally brought Harry to him. The group of disoriented and confused people behind him were also relieved to see Harry again.

 

"Padfoot?" Harry asked. "What the hell, you're supposed to be dead!"

 

"Surprise!" Sirius said with a grin.

 

"Merlin Harry," Ron said. "You're dogfather's insane,"

 

"We're definitely not in Scottland anymore," Hermione said.

 

 Harry looked at all the trees, the sun, and the dirt roads with a sigh.

 

"At least it's not my fault this time," Harry said.


	2. Lovegood

Luna followed the wind, the gentle breeze guiding her through the woods and away from the arguing crowd. She could feel the magic of this world with each step she took. It was such a refreshing change compared to the world she came from. Each step was like stepping into a wave of magic. It washed over her, welcoming her, embracing her. It was beaconing her to play, to explore.

 

"Where are we going, Luna?" Daddy asked. 

"Wherever the Nature Sprites take us," Luna said.

 

They came upon a village, and Luna could hear magic singing in her ears. Flowing around her, as if to guide her in a dance. Walking into the village with a smile Luna began to twirl and dance with the magic. The song only she could hear falling from her lips, bringing awed villagers to watch and listen.

 

> _"Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_   
>  _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_   
>  _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_   
>  _Nug a tir na nog"_

 

She danced. Twirling, swaying, and skiping. She twisted and clapped her hands and kicked up some dirt. Her hair swaying behind her shimmering in the sun. Her eyes bright with emotion and magic. 

 

The villagers joined her celebration, clapping and laughing and a few even joined her dance. Luna smiled at her Dad as he spun her around and danced with them. 

 

"Would you join us for dinner?" A young woman asked.

"We'd love too," Luna said.

 

They stayed in the small village for three days before moving on, leaving the village bright with a vibrant life it didn't have before.

 

Luna went where magic guided her, visiting villages along the way. With her Dad at her side, Luna explored the wonders this new world had to offer.


	3. Weasley

Molly bustled her family towards a nearby village. The ritual Sirius used to bring them here was faulty, originally intending to send him back to their world, it instead brought them all here. There was no way anyone was figuring out those runes without knowing what exactly went wrong and without the original ritual runic array, there was no way that was happening. So they were stranded in an unknown world, but Molly would find a way to provide for her family as best as she could.

 

"We could try farming again," Percy said. 

"Because we were so successful with that last time," Charlie sighed. "We'd be better off opening a pub and selling Firewhisky,"

"That's what we'll do," Molly said, a proud smile spreading across her face. "I know how to brew Firewhisky, we'll build a pub and sell it,"

 

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie set to building the pub. Ron and Percy went to find some food, the twins set about finding water, while Lavender and the Patil sisters started to build furniture. Molly left them to it, heading into the village to talk to whoever was in charge.

 

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley," she said, shaking the village chief's hand. "My family would like to open a pub in your village, may we?"

 

A little cheering charm, a smile, and the chief was most welcoming to the idea. 

 

A week after 'The Weasley Pub' was opened, Molly had to admit it was simply too crowded. 

 

Bill, Fleur and Fleur's sister Gabrielle were the first ones to set off on their own. They opened a pub a few villages away, 'The Veela's Nest: A Weasley Pub'. 

 

Charlie took off as well, in search of dragons or dragon-like creatures. Percy went with, hoping to balance Charlie's recklessness with his common sense. 

 

"Did you hear? There's another Weasley pub in the land of Fire," Naomi said.

"Oh?" Molly asked with a smile.

"The Dragon's Den," Naomi said. "It doesn't have a roof, and it's supposedly owned by a human dragon,"

"That'd be my Charlie," Molly said. "I don't know where he gets his love of fire from,"

 

Fred and George took off into the night, somehow arranging the silverware into a 'See you Later' note on the wall. Molly worried about those two the most because there were no rumors about what they got up too.

Ron, Lavender, and the Patil sisters Padma and Parvarti headed out together. They opened a pub by the sea, 'The Loose Cannon', and the girls also opened up a clothing shop. 

 

"I'll be back to visit," Ginny said as she hugged her Mum and Dad. "I've just gotta do something, figure out who the hell I am. This is an entirely new world to explore,"

"We love you, Ginny," Molly said, putting a care package into Ginny's hands. "Be safe out there,"

"I will, promise,"

"My little girl's all grown up," Arthur said. "Seems like just yesterday you were learning how to walk,"

 

Molly watched as Ginny disappeared into the distance before turning to her husband with a smile.

 

"Let's have some more," Molly said.

"More?"

"Children,"

"Of course," Arthur smiled. "A many as you want,"

 

Molly, for all her worries, had a good feeling about this new world. 


	4. Potter

 

 Harry settled into a booth with Teddy and a diaper bag. Putting together a bottle, Harry shushed the crying one-month-old. Sirius had led them to a village of sin, everything from brothels, gambling, and bars, to restaurants, hostels, and Shinobi for Hire. Harry had picked a restaurant to meet at before the others drifted away. Sirius went to find himself a lady companion, Hermione and Viktor headed towards a casino, and Neville was whisked away by some barely dressed dancers.

 

"Your son's adorable," a woman said, leaning over the booth. 

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Teddy's almost two months,"

"Where's his mother?"

Harry winced. Tonks was "Dead," Harry sighed. "She was a brave though, she and her husband both,"

The woman walked around the table and sat on the seat across from Harry.

"That's unfortunate," the woman said. "At least he has you,"

"I plan on doing my best," Harry said. "I don't know how good I'll be though. Teaching students are one thing, raising a baby is something else entirely,"

 

There was a crash from the bar area. Harry glanced over and laughed as Sirius knocked over a bar stool attempting to climb onto the bar top.

"That's my godfather over there," Harry said. "The one currently singing on the bar,"

"You look similar,"

"He's a cousin through my grand aunt on my dad's side, he's also Teddy's cousin through Teddy's great-grandfather,"

"Sounds like you've got a big clan," 

"Used to be pretty big," Harry shrugged. "Things happened and disagreements were had,"

"So you're just wandering now?"

"Pretty much,"

"I'm Shizuka Nara," the woman said. 

"Harry Potter,"

 

There was a scream from outside. A dancer ran into the restaurant and dived behind the bar. Harry looked out his window to see Hermione, Neville, and Viktor fighting a group of people.

"Shinobi," Shizuka said. "The Clanless ones gather here to find work, but it's hard. Clans have reputations and tend to be known by the locals and as such trusted more,"

"My siblings can handle themselves," Harry said as Hermione set a shinobi on fire for daring to crop a feel. Viktor lifted the burning man and tossed him towards the others. Neville was figuring out how to use his sword in an actual fight.

Harry carefully patted Teddy's back, and the baby burped. 

"Hermione's been setting her enemies on fire since we were children," Harry said. thinking of the Quidditch match where she burned Snape's robes and the Devil's Snare. 

"I see,"

"Does this town have a normal hotel or inn?" Harry asked.

"It does, I'll show you where it is,"

 

Harry packed up the diaper bag and hummed an old melody to Teddy when he fussed. 

 

"I won that money fair and square!" Hermione said, pushing a Shinobi against the wall. "Now, give me my money or I'll take it from you,"

 

Harry eyed the groaning men around the street as he followed Shizuka to the hotel. He always knew Hermione had hidden depths of violence in her, but this was highly unexpected. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione taking a bag from the shinobi before she dragged Viktor back into the casino. 

 

"Looks like she's having fun," Harry said to Teddy. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

 

Harry really hoped they could make a home in this new world because there was no way back.


End file.
